We had a dream
by Sopo
Summary: wEIRDNESS! Ha! Nah, read it it's really good. For whatever it's about I guess. Not really any summary for it. Enjoy!


We had a dream

We had a dream, a bleak and dark dream. We saw shadows, which we thought was odd because there was no light for the shadows to cast upon. Nonetheless, they were there, their figureless shapes looming coldly over us as we floated through unharmed in our dream. We waited for the dream to start, for we knew something must happen but as we linger there in our blanketed existence, we couldn't help but feel lost. Our patience started to grow thin, and at last, a form emerged from out of nothing. Just appearing as if it was there for always and our eyes had not adjusted properly. The creature before us was ashen in color, a halo of wispy hair falling around her head. Her lips were thin and pale, her eyes hallowed. Seeming less never-ending pits stared at us, or at least we thought she stared at us. We didn't know. Bitterness lapped at our body, its frozen arms wrapping around our torso and clinging like vines. We were frozen is this space of forever, unmoving as we stood before this imaginary creature.

Then we heard a sound, a lulling sound that if we were not already asleep and this was not already a dream we would have shut our eyes and fell into slumber. But no, our eyes only grew heavy under this rather lovely assault. We turned our head around, looking for the direction in which this sound was coming from. We finally realized that the beautiful sound was coming from the frightening creature. We didn't react. To scared to when this creature stood before us in all its cold glory. It turned its head, tilting it at an impossible angle, its ghostly eyes fixated on us, or at least it seemed that way. Then it opened its mouth, and screamed. The loud piercing noise made our ears bleed from its force, though it didn't hurt. Nothing hurts us hear.

We didn't understand. No one understands his or her dreams. We covered our head with our hands, hoping the sound would just disappear. Slowly it started to fade, leaving with it a creepy silence that scared us more than the ghostly figure that still stood before us. Our vision started to fade, everything becoming a misted view, the creature-with its skin stretched tightly over bone-vanished as quickly and smoothly as it came. We knew we were in a dream, and of course, we knew that dreams never made sense. So we thought nothing of it as we floated precariously in the dark air. Is it unusual? To know ones dreaming as they lay asleep in their beds. We didn't know. Dreams were our escape, and sometimes our nightmare. Always seeming never ending, and for us it was. We dreamed and dreamed. Sometimes we would hear voices…outside the dream. We spent our time tediously shifting from image to image, to shade and color. Our perception of what was normal was quite obtuse in our minds, for living in a fantasy world for so long, seeing peculiar things is exceptionally ordinary.

The nightmares we have are always the same; a crushing blow, that shrieking sound, a fluttering. Our heart, yes it was our heart, we remembered, that was fluttering. We remembered also a sense of helplessness, a forbearing that left us not only in our dreaming state but also with a loss we could understand. Our name, which we have long forgotten, is called, though we never recognize the words. A soft pressure on our hand, or sometimes on our forehead that has nothing to do with our dream is felt. We have this feeling, a burning inside us we don't fully understand, a screaming voice that is muted despite our struggles. It wants out this fighting monster, it wants freedom. Now more than ever is wants out and we don't understand why. We know so little, we know we are dreaming, that these dreams never end, but we don't know why. Imperiously we straighten ourselves, determined to break through this unknown force. A misting shadow ahead of us is near, its tendrils looking frightening but we are not afraid. No harm can become us in a realm of pretense. We push our way through, grappling now with these sticky fingers. Heavy, so very heavy they are and they way us down. It is hard to move, but we press on.  
Caught.  
It seems we are not as invincible as we made ourselves seem, resisting the pull of this seductive bleakness we wrestle with the vine-like ropes encaging us. But the harder we struggle the worse it becomes, and we can't breathe. Why is there this pain, such suffering when there should be none? This is a dream, is it not? Then why is it hurting so much for us? Our name, voiceless name, calls through to us on this other side. Vague memories of another dream come up in our numbing mind. We see blurred faces; we struggle harder, trying to get closer to that beautiful voice. We try to call out, but our throats our closed, our airway restricted from invisible fingers. But we are close, that much we can tell. The vines around our body tighten for one halting moment, and then release us. We are free. We float through, looking for an end. Our eyes, on their own accord close, and when they open, we are not in a dream.  
We are awake.

**Very weird i know, and you'll have to excuse me, i just write very weird material. If you don't get what any of this stuff means, i suggest you review and ask. =3 I just like reading reviews. Hehe. Enjoy my weirdness put in writing. **

**-Sopo**


End file.
